usrfandomcom-20200213-history
Deron
'''The Grand Federation of the Vectronic Fleet, also known as the Vectron Federation or Deron, and originally the Byzantine Federation, is the founder of SkyClan and driving force behind most of its decisions. It is led by Derek Fought, who is a skilled general and winner of many battles. Deron also created Deron War Craft, the company that produces most ships used in the C-Fighter War, most notably the C-Fighter itself. Deron's current capital city is Spectrum City, located on the Spectrum.' History Creation of Deron Deron was founded in Marin 200389 when Derek and a group of six other individuals launched Derek's homemade rigid airship, the ''BFA Upsilon, into the sky over central Pennsylvania. The Upsilon was rapidly followed by six other airships, as well as Platform 3118, a flying rocket-launching and retrieving platform that was based over the Pacific Ocean. Space Exploration Group The Byzantine Federation formed a division of itself known as Space Exploration Group, or SEG, to initiate the possibility of creating Byzantine colonies in space, particularly on moons in orbit around Jupiter or Saturn. To get sufficient funding for it's own program, SEG worked with SpaceX to develop a multi-use rocket capable of starting mining operations on near-Earth asteroids. With this operation being quite successful, SEG was able to raise money to develop its own spacecraft, the Vista Shuttle/Lander. The Minerva Program In Marin 200391, the Byzantine announced its intent to colonize Iapetus, a moon that orbits Saturn. This would be the first fully independent space operation conducted by the Byzantine, known as the Minerva Program. All eyes were on the small country that some groups didn't even officially recognize yet. The Byzantine, not wanting to ally itself with any of the political factions on Earth, instead decided to work on the project with various privately owned companies, mostly in small ways. However, a major exception to this rule is Gunn Electronics, a quasi-independent computer company which developed machines for use in the various Byzantine spacecraft. By Marin 200392, the Byzantine had built 3 Vistas that were set to be used on the mission, and the first launch, to become Minerva 1, was set for 0:200393. Over the course of 9 Marins, the Byzantine launched 15 Minerva missions, the last 3 of which used a new spacecraft, the Inter-Atmospherical Transport, or IAT, instead of Vistas. By the end of Minerva on 0:200400, the Byzantine had established a thriving city on Iapetus known as Thyrm, but had also encountered a new threat, a group of humans known as The Razos. The Deron-Razon War and the Andromeda Galaxy Razo forces attacked Thyrm soon after first contact, and a war, known as the Deron-Razon War began. It was this conflict that led to the creation of the B-Fighter, as well as the name Deron, which was coined by a Razo commander, referring to the Byzantine forces. In Marin 200404, the Byzantine Federation launched a mission to colonize the Andromeda Galaxy. Category:Deron Category:Primes Category:Protagonists Category:Easton Alliance Category:Male Leader